<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>timing by cassiopeia_m81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998138">timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia_m81/pseuds/cassiopeia_m81'>cassiopeia_m81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia_m81/pseuds/cassiopeia_m81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As hard as she tries, Ginny can't stop thinking about Hermione, about how much she would give for another chance with her. After Hermione was left disappointed after getting stood up on her date in Hogsmeade, they both start to consider that they finally might have gotten the timing right... for a little while at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer evening, with a light gentle breeze blowing through the trees. From the outside of the Burrow, everything seemed calm and content, but on the inside, it was as hectic as ever.</p><p>Avoiding the commotion in the kitchen downstairs, Ginny Weasley was spread out on her bed, with her window just barely cracked so she could feel the freshness of the nighttime air. Even though it had only been less than a month since Ginny last saw Harry and Hermione, she couldn’t stop checking the clock, counting down the minutes until they arrived at the Burrow. Contrary to what Ron and the twins thought, it wasn’t Harry she was so excited to see. She heard the large clock downstairs strike 8 o’clock, meaning that Harry and Hermione should be arriving any second.</p><p>Ginny rushed down the stairs, choosing to stop in the middle of the living room to stare, almost in awe, at Hermione. Ron stood not too far away, staring at his girlfriend as well, not noticing Ginny, or the look she had in her eyes.</p><p>By the time Ginny snapped out of her trance and was able to walk over to her best friend, Ron had already picked Hermione up and spun her around, setting her down so she could kiss his already red cheeks.</p><p>Thankfully, Hermione quickly escaped Ron’s embrace and ran over to Ginny, wrapping her in a tight hug, before remembering how they had left things the last time the two had spoken to each other. She quickly let go and awkwardly took a couple steps back, towards Ron, leaving Ginny feeling disappointed.</p><p>As if he were somehow able to sense the tension between the two girls, Harry walked over to Ginny, gave her a quick hug and asked for some help getting his trunk upstairs.</p><p>She obliged, grabbing one end of the trunk, letting Harry grab the other end, and Hedwig too.</p><p>They finally reached Ron’s room, set down the trunk, before Harry turned to Ginny with a puzzled look on his face. “What happened between you two?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Ginny replied, rather unconvincingly.</p><p>He looked at her, his eyes silently begging her to tell him something, anything. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------Three years prior-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em> Right before Ginny’s second year, Hermione stayed at the Burrow for two months, along with Harry. This was the summer that the nightmares started, her mind always filled with reminders of the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle. Because of this, it became a habit for Hermione to crawl into bed and fall asleep with her, holding her protectively. Soon after this arrangement started, Ginny started to see her best friend as more than just that, but Hermione was none the wiser.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trying to get over her, Ginny started dating a boy from Hufflepuff that she had met on Valentine’s Day the previous year. Not that she let it show, but Hermione became rather jealous of the couple, not realizing why until almost the next summer. </em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------Present-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Trying to steer clear of Harry’s questions and looks, Ginny left the room, ran to hers and quickly closed the door, in case he decided to follow her. She breathed a long sigh, not noticing she wasn’t alone in the room. </p><p>“Ginny.” Her head snapped around rather quickly, still holding the doorknob, unsure of whether she would prefer to deal with Harry or Hermione.</p><p>She was about to open the door when Hermione got up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. “Can we talk?”.</p><p>Slowly Ginny let go of the door, wrenching her arm out of Hermione’s grip so she could go sit on her bed. “What do you want?”</p><p>Hermione seemed to relax at the fact that the other girl finally spoke to her. Taking a small step towards the bed, she started to speak, “Look I wanted to apologize.” </p><p>“Why?” Ginny was still frowning.</p><p>Hermione seemed desperate. “If I had known this would hurt you so much, I wouldn’t have gone out with him.”</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed past Hermione to throw open the door and disappear out of sight. </p><p>“Well it didn’t stop you.” Ginny muttered to herself.</p><p>She was outside now, thinking underneath a tree in the backyard, their tree.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------Two years prior-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em> It was a hot summer day, right before Ginny’s third year at Hogwarts. A few pieces of leftover trash and decorations from her 13th birthday a few days ago were scattered in the grass under a large tree. She had sat down, resting herself against the tree, and was about to close her eyes when Hermione snuck up and joined her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ginny patted her lap, motioning for Hermione to lay down in it. Hermione was a bit unsure at first, but slowly relaxed as Ginny gently played with her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I thought your boyfriend was coming to spend the week here.” Hermione said quietly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ginny looked down at her and smiled. “We broke up last month.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione sat up quickly, hiding the slight bit of excitement she felt. “What happened?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Still smiling, Ginny stretched her legs out a bit more. “Well first off, he realized he didn't actually like me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Noticing the concerned look on Hermione’s face, she quickly continued. “But it’s alright, because I like someone else.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione looked a bit dejected after hearing the last sentence and hesitantly asked, “Anyone in particular?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ginny smiled and put her hand on Hermione’s cheek, then leaned in to softly kiss her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At first, Hermione kissed her back, happy that Ginny felt the same, but then quickly pulled away, realizing what had just happened.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione's brain took control, rather than her emotions, and she ran off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the time Ginny got back to the Burrow and to her room, Hermione had left, leaving two messages behind. One for Mrs. Weasley, which simply read: “Sorry to leave so abruptly, I’ve just received word that I have to go back home to visit my sick grandmother. Thank you so much for your hospitality and kindness. I hope to see you soon.”. The other was addressed to Ginny, which she slowly opened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “<span class="u">Ginny, </span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I’m so sorry I ran, but that shouldn’t have happened. It’s not that I don’t like you, but this wouldn’t work out, at least not right now. I shall see you at school. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strike> <span class="u"> <em> Love, </em> </span> </strike>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sincerely, </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Hermione Granger</span>” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She finished reading, with tears forming in her eyes, before she started kicking the bed. Hearing the sound, Harry came into the room, quickly looking over the letter before watching Ginny collapse into a ball, sobbing. </em>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------A few months later------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em> It was the night of the Yule Ball and everyone had gathered in the Great Hall, either dancing or simply enjoying themselves. Ginny and Hermione hadn’t spoken to each other since the summer, but made eye contact more than once on this night. Ginny couldn’t help but feel jealousy coursing through her as she watched Viktor Krum dance with the girl she was in love with.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had left Neville alone on the dance floor to go get some punch, still scanning the room looking for Hermione. Eyes glancing towards the entrance to the Great Hall, she saw a pink dress running out of the room, Ron following not too far behind. Dropping the full cup she was holding, Ginny tried to catch up, only hearing faint yelling coming from Hermione. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By the time she made it out of the crowd of people in the Great Hall, Hermione had ran off again, leaving Ron standing there flabbergasted. Ginny shot a harsh look at Ron before running after Hermione yet again, finding her sitting outside of Gryffindor tower.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione, still crying, looked up and saw Ginny, but didn’t say anything to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unsure of herself, Ginny sat down next to her and whispered, “Hermione, what’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hermione didn’t say anything, but she turned to face Ginny, kissing her quickly, but roughly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ginny looked at her, not sure what had just happened, but was about to start speaking, when Hermione cut her off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” Hermione looked at Ginny, who looked like she was about to get up, but continued to speak. “I like you Ginny, a lot, but I can’t be with you. I can’t be with a girl, I need to be with Ron instead.” She had more to say, but was cut off by Ginny’s fading footsteps. </em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------Present-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ginny fell asleep thinking about all this, crying against the tree, but woke up to the sound of hushed voices and footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, to see none other than Ron and Hermione walking towards her. Ginny stood up and cleared her throat, making her presence known to the couple, before running back towards the house. </p><p>Flopping on her bed, she kept trying to not think about how they must have been sneaking off for alone time. It made sense in her mind, seeing as Ron and Hermione had been together since Christmas of her fourth year. She sighed before turning off the lamp next to her bed, wishing that Hermione would have chosen her instead. </p><p>The door to her room creaked open and Ginny felt someone slide into her bed. Hermione. </p><p>The older girl started to whisper, softly, not sure if Ginny was asleep or not.</p><p>“Can we please be friends again?” Hermione spoke softly into her ear.</p><p>Ginny grunted but reluctantly said, “Ok.”</p><p>Hermione, feeling happy she had her best friend back, hopped out of Ginny’s bed and slid into her own, falling asleep much faster than Ginny could. </p><p>The rest of the summer flew by very quickly, filled with celebrating both Harry and Ginny’s birthdays, playing lots of quidditch, and getting ready to start another year at Hogwarts. Ginny spent lots of time flying with Harry, especially since Ron and Hermione were practically inseparable, but she still talked to her friend a fair bit. Mostly the two girls shared their expectations for the next year, but they did have an interesting conversation after Hermione accidentally opened a letter that was meant for Ginny.</p><p>“So, you’re dating Dean Thomas?” Hermione seemed surprised.</p><p>Ginny at first wasn’t sure how she knew this, but then noticed the letter Hermione was holding.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ve been going out since the end of last year.” Ginny nodded and smiled.</p><p>Hermione’s happy expression faltered for a short second, but long enough for Ginny to notice. However, Ginny thought it would be best if she didn’t comment on it.</p><p>Hermione set down the letter she realized she had been gripping a bit too tightly, before smiling back at Ginny. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>Ginny decided this was the best time to settle into bed, ending the conversation there. As soon as the girls woke up, the day got so busy that Hermione didn’t have a chance to talk to Ginny before boarding the Hogwarts Express. After getting on the train, Ginny avoided the other girl by finding a compartment with Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville, leaving Hermione stuck with just Ron and Harry. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, thank you for reading. i'll try to publish a new chapter once a week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>